Skin-Walkers
by Raven Halley
Summary: Naruto Uzamaki wanted a fresh start in life after his used to be Boyfriend of 3 years Sasuke Uchiha Cheated on him for over a 1 year, but now sasuke is getting married to the person he cheated with. So naruto decided to moved out of the country wanting a fresh started in life, but with a fresh start?Naruto got more than he could ask for or could handle.
1. Chapter 1

Skin Walkers

Summary: Naruto Uzamaki wanted a fresh start in life after he used to be Boyfriend of 3 years Sasuke Uchiha

Cheated on him for over a 1 year, but now sasuke is getting married to the person he cheated with. So naruto decided to

moved out of the country wanted a fresh started in life, so Naruto decided to move to Arizona, in the united states

away from Shibuya, Japan.

Disclaimer: surely you will realize that show naruto hasn't turned into a yaoi or even a

Shonen-ai.

Warning: Yaoi or Shonen-ai meaning BOYxBOY

KibaxNaruto (SemexUke)

Author note: well this is my third story and I love to read about myths and legend.

so I thought why not put it into a story

Myth of the Skinwalker 1: A skin-walker is a legendary creature in the Navajo culture that's somewhat like a werewolf.

The skin-walker is a shape-shifter, human at times, is said to have the ability to assume the figure of any animal they desire,

and they can mimic of the voice of your love one, hinging upon what kind of abilities they require at that moment.

Chapter one: please let this be a lie!

Narrator POV

Naruto has an received an annoymous letter on his front desk on a Friday morning. He drummed his desk thinking that should he open the letter or not, as the door creaked open its was his secterary. "uh? uzamaki-san what are you looking at? if you don't mind me asking?" he looked up his secterary "oh! its you sorry about that. its just I recieve a letter on my desk this morning and I'm not sure if I should open it or not. should I open it?" he asked.

"hmmmm... you should, who is it from" she asked

he looked at the envelope fliped it back and forth "uh? actually there no sender"

she titled as crossed her arm againsted her chest "well I think you should open anyways. how bad can it be"

he smiled at her "yeah your right how bad can it be"

has he open he took out a letter "oh i just a letter" his secterary walked up to him "maybe its an secret admirer" she said

with a wink. he blushed "maybe it is or maybe its not." as he open the letter it says:

_Dear Naruto Uzamaki, _

_I know you! you know me! who am I? I will not say, but I will say this your long term boyfriend _

_Sasuke Uchiha is not lovey dovey he say he is. I saw him with another woman, maybe its just a family member or maybe its just a friend you may say. But no I dont think a friend or a family member will stick there tongue down each other throat. _

_You may not believe me, you may say this is all a lie. I not asking you or forcing you to believe me, but I am telling what I saw. _

_do not show this to your secterary, tell her its a secret admirer. I think its your secterary who I saw with your 'boyfriend'. if you still don't believe me, then investegate this. Then maybe you will believe me. _

_ sincerely yours _

_ A person who watching over you, chibi-tan_

naruto was to shock for word "sooo Uzamaki-san, am I right?" he his fake grin "yeah you were right always" he spilled fake laugh.

"oh yeah, before I forget Uchiha-sama told me to give this to you" she handed him a stack of paper "and this to be done by the end of next week." he gave her a nod "alright"

"is there any thing else you need? Uzamki-san?"

"no there's nothing else I will need."

"alright I will be leaving, have a nice day Uzamaki-san" he bowed

"uh-yeah, you too Haruno-san" has she left, he started to cry staining the paper he recieved "please let this be a lie"

END OF CHAPTER ONE

well I hope you like it, later maybe around ch. 3 that what the story really would start. please comment, follow, or favorite.

I like to recieve comments. till next ^_^

sorry if this chapter seems a bit short.


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge? yes please! part 1

Disclaimer: surely you will realize that show naruto hasn't turned into a yaoi or even a

Shonen-ai.

Warning: Yaoi or Shonen-ai meaning BOYxBOY

KibaxNaruto (SemexUke)

sorry for not updating, its cause I am having a writers block and losing interest in all my stories that I was currently writing 

on. 

Author note: yeah try to work with me people, I am truly trying my best... I know the summary suck.

also thanks for the review Wereteen25, that made me happy. oh yeah I forgot if you have a better summary PM me.

Myth of the Skinwalker 1: A skin-walker is a legendary creature in the Navajo culture that's somewhat like a werewolf.

The skin-walker is a shape-shifter, human at times, is said to have the ability to assume the figure of any animal they desire,

and they can mimic of the voice of your love one, hinging upon what kind of abilities they require at that moment.

Chapter 2: How would you like your revenge?

"okay naruto, just breath. This could be a lie, then again it could be the truth." naruto said to himself.

"alright I think I should caught himt the act. its no use crying over spilled milk." naruto thought and thought of how he would caught

Sasuke in the act. "hmmmm... think naruto think... plan A: stalking time!"

naruto started to smirk as he left his office, scaring a few of his co-workers. "bwah bwah bwah" _**cough cough **_"bwah bwah".

His co-workers kept staring at him "uh? you didn't see anything" waving his hands in the air and they went back to work mutters the some words "okay?...weird?...is okay?...he doing drugs.."

naruto walked over to Sasuke Office, gently knock on the door "come in" said in scruffy voice. "hey Sasuke, are you ready to go to dinner I made reservations?" he said even though its a lie, _knowing sasuke he's going to say 'sorry babe, I can't I have important documents to finish. next time okay.' _ "sorry babe, I can't I have important documetns to finish. next time okay" _I knew it_

with a sad sign "okay Sasuke. next time, I love you" _ fuck, now its starting to make sense this would be the 9th time he cancled on me _"yeah, me too". naruto gently brush sauke door nob and gave him a smile that looks a like smirk "okay bye sasuke see at home"

"yeah okay" he said not paying attention to him, not realizing that naruto plant a a mini nanny cam giving him the full view of the office.

**at home **

"home sweet home." he walked over to the kitchen grab a beer can and then walked over to the living room. "now let see whats my little Sasu-chan doing

**sasuke was 'innocently' typing away to his computer, when there's a loud knock at his door. "sasuke can I come in?"**

"that voice sound very familiar" **"yeah come in, what can I do for sakura." ** he spit out his beer "that bitch! well the letter did said he/she did not trust her. what a homewecker." **she slowly seductively as she was taking her clothes off walked straight towards sasuke.** "eww! I think I'm going to barf. she doesn't have any curves. and her boobs are fake double paded."

**"don't forge to lock the door." he demanded "already did, so what can I do for you Sasuke-sama" she purred **

"oh god! gross! I can't watch. time for plan B, baby" he gave out a sinster smile "never mess with a Uzamaki, babe." so naruto started to record the process and save it to USB and send it to his email, just in case. His cell phone rang "Hello, Naruto Uzamki speaking." trying to get words together "na-nar-naruto, this-" he gave out a small laugh "they need me back at work, Hinata?"

"ye-yes"

he sign "alright I'll be there" and the call end.

"hmm... I wonder sasuke" as he walked over to his car " what people might think, when they found out that your a cheat man."

(A/N: the people know sasuke and naruto are together)

While he drove to work he started to laugh uncontrollably "bwahbwahbwah" _**cough, cough**_ "bwahbwahbwah...never mess with an Uzamki, Sasuke Uchiha. you fucken bastered." he sneered. As he arrive at his job, thinking a way to a revenge

_ah look its the slutty bitch,oh its on you son of beach! _ he gave her a false smile "Haruno-san, what am I needed for."

he notice that he startled Sakura, he gave her scan noticing that her hair is in a messing bun and she messed a button from her

blouse. eh smirk "oh! Uzamaki-san. I didn't see you there." _of course you didn't._ he started walking pass sakura and whisper in her _" I know what you did and it makes me sick and I"m going to tell." _

Sakura gave a quick turn to naruto and touch her left ear "you said something Uzamaki-san?"

"no I have not." he bow "have a nice day haruno-san"

"uh-yeah you too" she said and walked away cautiously.

he walked towards sasuke office "hey sasuke, I heard I was needed for work?"

**naruto POV**

"ah-uh... babe, hey whats up." I notice that sasuke got a little jumpy, now I think its time to play the blond card.

"why are you jumpy sasuke, did something happen." I titled my head as a confusion so add effect. he stood up straight

like nothing happen. "so what did you need again?"

"Hinata call said I was needed?"

"ah, weird hinata left hours ago. sorry babe you aren't needed here?"

an evily smile that could be mistaken for a gueniunen smile "that sasuke, I have other plans

end of chapter 2

Well I hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge part 2

Skin-walker 

**Author Note:** I am truly sorry that I haven't been updating any chapter. It is because I was losing interest in my stories and I felt that they suck and they weren't good enough, but I decided that I would try to continue my work. So please continue reading my stories and don' forget to review. (^_^) thank's

**Warning:** Evil naruto, bashing Sasuke and Sakura, little bad ass Hinata

**Disclaimer:** You know naruto is own by a fan its when naruto is with Sasuke or any other dude and is pregnant.

**Note: **I will make it up by making this a long chapter.

No beta sorry

**Chapter 3: **Revenge(2) is better served cold.

(Naru POV)

While Sasuke pretended to do his work, I happen to be walking over to staff lounge, which gives the whole view of the office. So I grabbed a doughnut and a Hawaiian hazelnut coffee took my phone out and I just one click all the raw footage, email, and text message will be sent to each and every one in the office. "_Let the games begin, honey"_ I said.

3…2…1

I started to hear my friends, co-worker, and employees' murmuring about the footage

"What the hell?…"

"What's going?…"

"I fuckin knew it" Ino yelled and started walking towards Sakura 'This gotta be good.' I laugh. "Sakura, you slut… I told many times to stop going after Sasuke, cause he's with naruto… Oh God naruto and Oh god Lee"

"I thought you have change Sakura after you met Lee. I thought you were done chasing after him."

'My time to shine, **part one: the Clueless'** So I walked towards Sakura desk which is close to Sasuke office "Hey guys what's going on?" I asked all so innocently.

Ino walked towards me a hand over my should "oh sweetie, you need to see this."

"See what?.. Ino, What's going on? I'm scared" I acted all scared with fear in my eyes

"We are here for you naruto" one of my co-workers had said and the rest agreed

Who's they started to mad dog at Sakura. Sasuke and I have (now had) a reputation to be the **IT COUPLE OF AMERICA. **I'm not surprise we were opposite of each other, he's was my moon and I was his sun.

I was the only person, who Fugaku (sasuke father) only approved of. He thought I could change Sasuke Playboy ways, I thought so too. Sasuke had a notorious playboy reputation, sadly I fell hard for him.

Fugaku started to notice Sasuke changing ways and later has earn his spot to President of Uchiha Entertainment Industries and his father named me his Vice President, I was honored. Everything started to change right after he hired Sakura as his Secretary. At first everything was going normal, but things started to change. I started to ignore the touchy feeling, but I started notice more thing about them.

I notice Sasuke started coming home late, making up excused for not coming home, and I got tired of it. So I started to study the art of spying, thanks to my friend Sai. With enough evidence and just recently put a camera on the door knob, his book shelf, and the Buddha statue. After a week of spying, I got enough evidence to get my revenge.

Now we're here currently glaring at Sakura.

Ino showed me a video of Sasuke and Sakura doing it the office, **part two: the tears **

"Wha-h" my fake tears started to swelled up and my voice started to tremble "Ple-plea-please, tell this is fake." My voice cracks "no! Sasuke wouldn't do this to me." I cried.

"What's going on?" sasuke yelled "get back to…" My co-worker started to glare at Sasuke "How could you!" they yelled "Naruto is such a good guy."

Sasuke didn't say anything, cause he stare at the computer screen then up to me.

"Baby… I'm sorry"

"Don't sorry me, Uchiha!" I yelled 'time for part 3, he should be arrive any minute now'

after 5 minutes of arguing, apologizing, and tears.

"What the Hell is going on here." Every one turned and saw Fugaku

"Father-in law" I manage to say and saw my red puffy eyes

"what's wrong naruto? What happen?"

"He happen, Uchiha-sama." Ino yelled and shows Fugaku the video of Sasuke and Sakura together. He looked up and gave the worst death glare "_**Sasuke Uchiha**_"

We all started to shiver at the tone of his voice _slap _is what we hear

"you are a disgrace to this family, I thought meeting naruto will change you ways. I think I'm going to remove your presidency, not disown you. Although I think I should."

'I didn't now see that coming'

"What! You can't do that."

"Yes I can and I just did."

Fugaku walked towards me and gave me a hug "I'm okay." Gave a 'weak' smile to him .

"Sasuke and Sakura take your stuff and go."

"Please sir, you can't. I need this job!" Sakura pleaded

"You should of thought of that when you slept with my son" He gave a dark tone.

"Sir you got to see this" Fugaku secretary spoke to him, as his secretary walked towards the company flat screen television and it is about Sasuke and Sakura 'wow that was fast' I thought of.

"I think I'm going to go home. I can't handle this." I sigh and walked away.

'A job well done.' I patted myself on the back

"_Nobody messes with naruto uzumaki, no one!" _I gritted my teeth

End of chapter 3

(^_^) I hope you like it! Don't forget to review….

Remember I'm trying by best with the grammar!

I am going to try and update the rest of the chapters.


End file.
